


Kamen Rider Drive: Bonds

by GlitterQueenThorn



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterQueenThorn/pseuds/GlitterQueenThorn
Summary: When Gou returns to Japan, he wasn't alone. He brought with him a little girl. And, as it turns out, she might be what brings everyone closer together.





	1. Mach Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new rider appears and something strange is afoot as humans gain the power to use Slowdown

“Monsters being real?”

“You’ve really become a nut job hanging out with the freak squad.”

The rest of the First Division officers laughed at him until Otta lost his temper, slamming his hands down on the table.

* * *

Lt. Otta stormed out of the briefing room. He had just been laughed at for declaring that a monster was behind the attack on the real estate speculator. He stormed all the way to the Special Crimes Unit and grabbed a megaphone.

“I WILL PROVE THAT A MONSTER IS BEHIND THIS!” he declared through the megaphone, not seeing the others covering their ears.

“Gen-san! I already checked the scene for Density Shift Particles,” Tomari Shinnosuke called, “There wasn’t anything there.”

“YOU CAN’T BE SURE OF THAT!” Gen-san shouted at the other cop.

“There were very few reports of Slowdown,” Saijou Kyu commented, “It wouldn’t just be people in the house reporting it.”

“WHAT!”

“It’s more likely that a landshark got territorial and they blamed Slowdown,” Sawagami Rinna added. Gen-san pouted at them through the megaphone before he finally put it down.

“Doc, Kyu-boy, don’t leave me hanging,” he sighed. Gen-san suddenly realized two people were missing.

“Huh? Where’s the Captain and little lady?” he asked.

“Oh, the Captain’s entertaining the upper brass and Kiriko has the day off,” Shinnosuke explained, “Apparently, her brother’s coming back from America.”

* * *

Kiriko dashed around her apartment, trying to clean and cook at the same time. She barely managed to save one pot from boiling over. She moved onto tearing up a piece of lettuce.

* * *

“Everyone’s slacking off when there’s work to be done!” Gen-san shouted, “I’m checking the scene with the blinky gizmo again! Shinnosuke, give me a ride!” Gen-san grabbed his coat and left the room. Shinnosuke smiled before grabbing his jacket and following the other man out of the room. He could hear Kyu and Rinna commenting on Gen-san’s drive after being laughed at. As he walked down the hall, three cars drove beside him on floating tracks.

“Shinnosuke.”

“Hey, Belt-san,” Shinnosuke replied.

“Another case, Shinnosuke?” a voice asked from the red car.

“Possibly,” the man answered.

“We’ll check it out as well.”

“Alright.”

* * *

Shinnosuke searched the house thoroughly for Density Shift Particles, but had no reaction. He even stood out in the rain taking readings.

“Nothing,” he sighed. He checked one of the other areas of the property.

“Either they imagined the Slowdown or someone’s lying,” Shinnosuke muttered. He was crouching to take ground readings when he heard someone speak.

“That’s a nice picture.” Shinnosuke turned around to see a young man in brown pants and a white jacket with the hood pulled up holding a camera standing on the outer wall of the property. The young man jumped off and walked over to where Shinnosuke stood.

“Maybe I’ll call it…police officer struggles with an investigation,” he said with a grin. Shinnosuke sputtered for a few moments before scrambling over.

“Oi, delete that,” he demanded.

“Nope,” the young man replied.

“Come on, just erase it!” Shinnosuke said, attempting to grab the camera to delete it himself. The young man just stepped to the side, avoiding Shinnosuke’s attempts to get the camera.

“Not happening,” he answered, pushing Shinnosuke away.

“What are you, another scoop-hungry reporter?” Shinnosuke accused. The young man laughed at that. Without answering the question, he started speaking.

“How about we make it a little competition then? A race. The first one to find the culprit wins,” the young man suggested, “Special Crimes Unit Officer Tomari Shinnosuke vs. the mysterious photographer.”

“Wait, how do you know who I am?” Shinnosuke asked. The other man didn’t answer before he just started flipping away, jumping every direction until he got over the outer wall. Shinnosuke stared in stunned amazement. “Talk about athletic.”

“Hey, Shinnosuke, where are you?” he heard Gen-san ask.

“Up here,” he called back. Gen-san made his way up the small hill to where Shinnosuke was.

“I found something,” he said, dragging Shinnosuke off the property, “One of the locals saw the culprit run off during the Slowdown.”

* * *

They showed a picture they’d made from the witness’s description to the head of a construction site.

“Yeah, that’s our Todagawa,” he said. He checked his watch, “In fact, he should be here soon.” Almost as soon as the man spoke, Todagawa biked in behind him. The manager called for Todagawa, but upon seeing the cop, he biked away as fast as he could.

“Hey!” Gen-san shouted. They turned into a different area. “Stop right there!” One of Todagawa’s tires blew out, forcing him to abandon his bike and run. He turned left before running up the nearest set of stairs. Shinnosuke and Gen-San were right on his tail. They got to the highest level and chased him around for several minutes. Todagawa grabbed a pipe and swung at them before turning and fiddling with something. A wave of Slowdown shot out, affecting Gen-san who slipped on a can of oil Todagawa had kicked at them and fallen over the edge. Shinnosuke ran over to check on Gen-san, allowing Todagawa to run behind a wall. A few seconds later, a Roidmude resembling a cowboy ran out from behind the wall, immediately shooting at Shinnosuke.

“Gen-san!” he shouted as three Shift Cars drove towards him and he was engulfed in fire.

“Shinnosuke!” Gen-san yelled as he fell. The fire cleared, revealing nothing. The cowboy Roidmude looked around before looking over the edge to see Shinnosuke sliding down the Shift Car lanes.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!” Shinnosuke cried as he slid down. It deposited him safely on the ground as the Tridoron pulled up.

“Hurry, Shinnosuke!” Belt-san urged.

“Thanks, Belt-san. You really pulled me out of the fire back there,” Shinnosuke said as he grabbed the belt and whipped it around his waist.

 _“Start your engine!”_ Belt-san said. Shinnosuke twisted the switch on the side and flipped the green Shift Car into the lever form.

“Let’s settle this with a shootout,” he declared, “Henshin!” He attached the car to his Shift Bracer and flipped it. Gen-san kept falling, eyes wide.

“ **DRIVE: TYPE TECHNIC!** " Belt-san called. Shinnosuke made his way to the level with the Roidmude. He started shooting at the Roidmude, who dodged the shots and made his way down the short flight of stairs separating them. They went back and forth shooting at each other. The Roidmude spun and struck at Drive. They lashed out at each other, ending up on the level below them. Drive tried to grab Gen-san, but the Roidmude stopped him. Drive pushed the Roidmude into a wall. The Roidmude paused, energy gathering at the end of his gun. He shot at Drive, who braced himself.

“It looks like he can charge his shots,” Belt-san said as the Roidmude charged another bullet. He shot, forcing Drive to take refuge behind a pillar.

“His aim’s pretty good too,” Shinnosuke added. Drive struck the Roidmude several times, pushing them over the edge onto the ground below. They landed and the Roidmude shot Drive several times before leaving. Gen-san landed just before the Slowdown ended.

“Safe!” he declared before falling over backwards.

“Are you okay?” Shinnosuke asked, looking down at Gen-san.

“The Kamen Rider!” Gen-san said, “You’re green.” Gen-san passed out. Shinnosuke, now untransformed, jogged over to look for the Roidmude, but he was nowhere in sight.

“He got away,” Belt-san stated. The mysterious photographer peered around a pillar, taking pictures. He moved back behind the pillar. A little girl stood next to him. Her dark hair was in high pigtails and she grinned at the young man.

“We’re gonna have fun with this,” he whispered. Shinnosuke and Gen-san went back to the Special Crimes Unit. Shinnosuke dropped a milk candy in his mouth.

“It’s as good as confirmed!” Gen-san declared, “Todagawa Naoki is one of those things the Doc mentioned! A Hemorroido!” Rinna, Shinnosuke, and Kyu almost fell over.

“It’s Roidmude,” Rinna corrected, “Try to remember the terms.”

“People have reported the monsters calling themselves that,” Kyu added, “so we can be sure of that. It’s either the name of their race or organization.”

“That’s not all,” Gen-san continued, “I saw the Kamen Rider’s face!” Kyu looked up excitedly. Rinna looked at Shinnosuke as they had a silent conversation.

“For real?” Kyu asked, “You’re so lucky!” Gen-san drew the Kamen Rider.

“Feast your eyes,” he said, holding out the childlike drawing.

Well, he tried.

Kyu looked disappointed when he saw the drawing.

“What is that?” he asked. Shinnosuke and Rinna smothered laughter before making the ‘safe’ motion.

“If we investigate Todagawa, we should find the monster impersonating him!” Gen-san declared, “Doc, is that new gizmo ready?” Rinna grinned.

“Of course, _come on_ Genpachi!” She skipped out of the room, dragging Gen-san behind her. Gen-san put the drawing on the table before he left. Kyu looked over at Shinnosuke.

“Those snacks mean you’re stuck again, right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Shinnosuke replied, “Kyu-chan, can you look something up for me?”

* * *

Kiriko sat in her apartment, staring at her phone.

“He hasn’t called yet,” she muttered. Her phone went off.

“There he is!” She grabbed her phone.

* * *

Shinnosuke and Kyu sat on a bench outside, Kyu showing Shinnosuke some internet posts.

“This is an archive of old internet posts,” Kyu explained, “When Todagawa first moved to the city, he worked for Hanamura, who screwed him over and left him homeless.” Neither noticed the mysterious photographer and little girl sneaking up behind them.

“Still…he seems kind of ordinary for a Roidmude to impersonate,” Shinnosuke commented. The photographer jumped onto the bench, startling the two men. The little girl climbed to sit on the wooden arm of the bench. The photographer was squatting to look them in the eyes.

“You’re on the right track,” he said.

“You…” Shinnosuke muttered.

“Yo!” the photographer greeted.

“Hi!” the little girl said with a wave. Shinnosuke looked at the little girl with surprised disbelief.

“Who is this?” Kyu asked, “A friend?”

“Just a super photographer,” the young man replied, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

“And pictures like this are my specialty,” he continued, unfolding the paper to reveal a photo of the Roidmude Shinnosuke had fought earlier. Kyu started freaking out.

“A picture of a Roidmude!” he cried. The young man grinned and folded the picture into a paper airplane. The little girl kicked her feet back and forth as she watched the goings on. The young man threw the paper airplane towards the end of the dock, sending Kyu chasing after it.

“When did you take that picture?” Shinnosuke asked frantically.

“You’re kind of slow,” the young man replied, causing the little girl to giggle, “You’re falling behind in the race. Funny, for a Kamen Rider that drives a car…”

“Hey! You saw that too?!” The little girl burst out laughing.

“Of course we did,” she said cheerfully. The young man laughed.

“That’s a very trustworthy laugh you have,” Shinnosuke accused. The little girl frowned.

“Meanie!” she said, hopping of the arm and kicking Shinnosuke in the leg.

“Ow!” he cried, clutching his ankle. The young man grinned. Shinnosuke then noticed Kyu about to fall into the water and saw him fall into the water. He started to run towards Kyu when the young man jumped off the bench.

“See ya!” he called. Shinnosuke turned around and shouted, “I don’t know what you’re up to, but you better cut it out!” The young man flipped into a handstand and started walking forward on his hands, the little girl walking next to him. “It’s dangerous!” The young man jumped back to his feet and looked at Shinnosuke’s receding figure.

“Danger? That’s right in my wheelhouse,” he said. He grabbed the little girl’s hand and they walked away. Shinnosuke looked over his shoulder in time to see them walk around the corner.

“Kyu-chan!” he called, putting down the tablet to help his friend climb out of the water.

“He tricked me!” Kyu said as Shinnosuke pulled him up, “He didn’t throw the real one!” Kyu held up the paper, with the word ‘Psych!’ written on it.

“What a jerk!” Shinnosuke said. He heard his phone rang and grabbed it, using one hand to help steady Kyu.

“Tomari here,” he said. After a short pause, he spoke again.

“Copy that.” He turned to Kyu.

“Gen-san found where Todagawa’s been hiding out,” he told Kyu.

“Try and get a picture of that Roidmude,” Kyu asked, “If you can.” Shinnosuke nodded before running off. Without the support, Kyu fell back into the water. Shinnosuke paused in his running.

“A picture of the Roidmude?” he questioned, remembering the young man’s photo.

* * *

The young man and the little girl walked toward a white motorcycle.

“Almost at the finish line,” the young man said.

“And Nii-san’s gonna come in first!” the little girl cheered. The young man grinned as he lifted her onto the motorcycle. She grabbed the child-size helmet and the young man grabbed the adult helmet before getting on the motorcycle in front of her. She held onto him as they rode off.

* * *

Todagawa walked toward an abandoned theater, carrying a bag of food. He sat down once he reached one of the theater rooms with a kotatsu.

“I’ve got you now, monster!” Gen-san’s voice came from the shadowed doorway. Todagawa backed up against the painted tree. A blinking machine entered the room, revealing it to be attached to Gen-san. As Gen-san entered the room, Todagawa twisted a bracelet on his left wrist. Waves of Slowdown shot outwards, but Gen-san was unaffected.

“The Slowdown won’t work on me!” Gen-san declared, “You see, I have the Blinky Gizmo Mark 2, which lets me move during a Density Shift.” He whirled around.

“Prepare yourself, Hemorrhoido!” He shot at upwards, hitting a pipe which broke off and hit him in the head. The bracelet suddenly sparked and broke, causing Todagawa to yelp in pain and ending the Slowdown. Gen-san ran forward.

“The Slowdown’s gone! What happened?” he asked.

“I’ve got it, Gen-san!” came a voice from the doorway.

“Shinnosuke,” Gen-san identified.

“My brain’s in top gear,” Shinnosuke stated, “He swung that pipe at you with his right hand.” A strange screen showing Todagawa swinging the pipe at them floated in front of him. Several other scenes from the chase and fight floated around him.

“But the Roidmude shot with his left hand.” Some scenes with the Roidmude shooting joined the other floating scenes.

“Which m-” Shinnosuke was cut off by the young man and the little girl. The little girl used a wooden hammer to hit away the floating scenes as the young man explained.

“Which means that Todagawa Naoki is the Real McCoy and the Roidmude is somebody else.” One floating scene evaded the little girl’s hits until she jumped and hit it extra hard, sending it across the room. Shinnosuke seemed to be torn between stopping the little girl from hitting away his floating images and stopping the young man from interrupting him. He apparently settled on stopping the young man as he grabbed the young man’s shoulder.

“Whoa, come on,” he said, “I was like, finally in top gear.” He held up his tightened tie as proof. The little girl finished hitting the floating scenes away and walked over to stand next to the young man, hammer over her shoulder.

“Wait, you’re not one of those Hemorrhoido things!” Gen-san shouted.

“Nope,” the young man said, “Hanamura asked him to do some dirty work and when he said no, his home was burned down. He’s after revenge.” The young man held up his phone, revealing an article about a burned apartment. Gen-san looked at Todagawa.

“I hated him so much!” Todagawa wailed.

“So, it really was a personal grudge?” Gen-san whined, taking off the machine.

“The key point was that a human was able to cause a Density Shift,” the young man pointed out. Shinnosuke was running around, trying to collect the images.

“I can see why you wouldn’t notice. See, he was able to tap into the power that causes a Density Shift using that band, which was given to him by…” The young man pulled out two photos, one showing the Roidmude, one showing a dark skinned man wearing similar clothing. “This guy.” Shinnosuke dashed around to look at the photos.

“No way! How did you get a picture of his human disguise?” Shinnosuke cried. He dropped the images he had collected. Just then, a wave of Slowdown swept through the room, leaving only Shinnosuke and, oddly enough, the young man and the little girl able to move. Bullets shot through the window. Shinnosuke, the young man and the little girl dodged the bullets and ran out of the room. Gen-san and Todagawa passed out.

 _Passing out in slow motion really sucks!_ were Gen-san’s last thoughts before he passed out.

* * *

The three freely moving people burst out of the room and separated, Shinnosuke going one way with the other two going another way.

“Time to get ready for the show,” the young man said. The little girl grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Roidmude, currently in his human form, shot at a window as Shinnosuke jumped out. He changed into his Roidmude form and shot at Shinnosuke. The cop took refuge behind a pillar as the Tridoron arrived.

“Shinnosuke!” Belt-san shouted.

“About time, Belt-san!” Shinnosuke called back, grabbing the belt from the car.

“Henshin!” he called.

“ **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!** " Belt-san announced.

“Door Gun, Steering Sword, come on!” Shinnosuke yelled. Drive and the Roidmude traded blows for a short time. Soon, Drive was taking more hits than he was giving.

“Japan’s Kamen Rider doesn’t amount to much,” the Roidmude scoffed.

“Japan’s?” Shinnosuke asked. He didn’t see Kiriko walk out behind him until she called his name.

“Kiriko? What are you doing here?” Shinnosuke asked.

“Actually…I was called here…” she replied. The little girl skipped over to Kiriko, pulling her forward a little. A drumroll started out of nowhere, causing the two adults to look around.

 _“Ladies and gentleman!”_ Shinnosuke and Kiriko looked up at one of the structures and saw the young man standing at the top. He jumped over to a different roof.

 _“It’s time for superstar action!”_ He jumped onto his motorcycle and headed for an empty stage-like structure. The little girl pulled Kiriko after the young man, Drive following behind. Belt-san noticed a brightly colored Shift Car.

“Amazing Circus?” he questioned softly, “He should be in America.” When they arrived at the empty stage, Amazing Circus released several lights and decorations. The young man rode onto the stage, now decked out with fireworks exploding overhead.

“Looks like I win the race, Kamen Rider Drive,” the young man called, with Shinnosuke and Kiriko looking on in confusion, “I’ll give you credit for figuring out the difference in dominant hands, but it took you way too long to get in gear!”

“What?!” Shinnosuke asked in indignation.

“Unfortunately for you, it’s time for me to really start the show,” the young man said, holding up a Driver. He attached it to his waist, surprising Shinnosuke and Kiriko. Tiny bikes flew around him. He grabbed the white one and pushed open the Driver.

“ **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER!** ” the belt announced as he inserted the bike. He held up his arms, performing an elaborate motion.

“ _Let’s_ Henshin!” he said. “ **MACH!** " the belt finished. He wore primarily white armor and had a small wheel attached to his right shoulder. The little girl bounced up and down, clapping. The Roidmude came over the hill.

“You! You’re…” he yelled.

“A Kamen…” Shinnosuke continued.

“Rider?” Kiriko finished.

“Searching…Destroying…Both done at mach speed! Kamen Rider Mach!” the white armored Rider declared, striking a pose as he finished. The little girl clapped. He leapt off the stage and ran at the Roidmude. Hitting the button on top of his Driver several times, the Driver spoke again.

“ **ZOOM MACH!** " He also pulled out a gun with wheel under the barrel. He shot at the Roidmude several times.

 _“It’s showtime!”_ he declared, pulling out a black rope. He threw the rope upwards before using the gun wheel to climb it. The Roidmude tried to shoot at him, but he swung around like a circus performer. He let go of the rope, landing safely on the ground. He spun the wheel on his gun as he ran forward.

“ **FRONT WHEEL!** " it declared. Mach struck the Roidmude with an uppercut, sending him up into the air. The Roidmude landed several feet away. He charged a shot and tried to shoot Mach before the white rider dodged. He leapt into the air and flew around the Roidmude, avoiding the bullets.

“Whoa! What’s his deal?” Shinnosuke asked from the sidelines, “This is insane!” The little girl grinned as she watched Mach fight. Mach ended up on an old tower.

“I figure 90 seconds before time is up,” he said to himself.

 _“Go to hell!”_ the Roidmude called as he charged a shot.

“You first,” Mach replied. The Roidmude shot and Mach leapt off the tower. He shot at the Roidmude several times before striking him with the gun.

“ **FRONT WHEEL!** ” The Roidmude rolled to a stop and hid behind a wall.

“Now, for the last part,” he said, removing the white bike. He replaced it with a green one.

“ **SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL CHANGE! CURVE!** ” The previously blank center of the wheel now showed a turn arrow. He hit the button on top as he shot.

“ **SHOOTER CURVE!** ” The bullet curved around the wall to hit the Roidmude.

“The shot curved!” Shinnosuke exclaimed. The Roidmude hid around another wall.

“How’s he…?” the Roidmude asked.

“It’s the power of the Signal Bike,” the little girl said, “Curve lets Nii-san curve his shots.” The adults stared at the little girl in shock. Mach shot again, this time hitting the button several times.

“ **SHOOTER! SUDDEN CURVES!** ” The Roidmude stumbled out of his hiding place.

“It curved again!” Shinnosuke said.

“Time’s almost up,” Mach muttered. He removed the Curve Signal Bike, replacing it with the white one.

“ **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! MACH!** ” Mach pressed a white button on the Driver, “ **FINISHER!** " He pushed the opening closed, causing it to speak again.

“ **FULL THROTTLE! MACH!** ” A whirlwind of energy surrounded Mach and the Roidmude charged a shot. The Roidmude pulled the trigger and Mach dodged before running towards the Roidmude. He tried to shoot, but cursed as he ran out of ammo. Mach flipped forward into a kick, striking the Roidmude and causing him to explode. Mach turned and posed in front of the explosion.

“How’s that? Picture perfect, right?” he asked.

“Amazing…” Shinnosuke said. Mach pushed up the front of his helmet, revealing the black part underneath as steam came out.

“I’ll remember this,” came the garbled voice of the Roidmude. The Riders and company looked over just in time to see Medic absorb the Core into her palm. The little girl immediately hid behind Drive.

“Medic,” Belt-san said, startling the little girl, causing her to hide behind Kiriko.

“Is she a Roidmude?” Shinnosuke asked.

“Yes,” Belt-san explained, “An executor with the power to revive her fallen comrades. She’s returned…”

“I see you’ve created another Kamen Rider, Krim,” she said, “You’re quite resilient for someone who’s been turned into a belt. I’ll be taking care of Gunman. Good day.” She vanished behind images of roses before the faded to reveal nothing.

“What’s up with her?” Shinnosuke asked.

“She can fix them all she wants,” Mach said, “I’ll break them apart again.” He removed the white Signal Bike from the Driver and closed it.

“ **GOOD WORK!** " it said. Shinnosuke let his transformation fade as well. The young man headed for the group.

“Listen, you owe me an explanation,” Shinnosuke started when the young man went straight past him to talk to Kiriko.

“Are you alright?” he asked with a grin before pulling her into a hug. He pulled the little girl into the hug as well.

“I’m gonna clobber you!” Shinnosuke muttered, blocking the scene from his sight.

“My _Japan_ debut made a real impact, right?” he asked eagerly, “I called you over because I wanted you to see.”

“You need to explain what’s going on, Gou!” Kiriko said, shaking him a little.

“Gou?” Shinnosuke questioned. Gou looked over at Shinnosuke. “Kiriko, how do you know his name?”

“He’s Shijima Gou, Kiriko’s younger brother who’s been living in America,” Belt-san explained. The little girl tugged on Gou’s jacket. He crouched down to listen.

“Why is the belt talking?” she whispered.

“Remember when we told you about Krim Steinbelt,” he whispered back, “That’s him.” It was then that Kiriko, Shinnosuke, and Belt-san realized that a little girl knew their secret identities.

“Why do you have a little girl following you around?” Kiriko questioned. “This is Mei-chan,” Gou introduced, “We met in America.” He leaned closer to Kiriko. “Her family was attacked by a Roidmude.” Kiriko frowned, but nodded. She crouched down to look Mei in the eyes.

“You can’t tell anyone about Tomari-san or Gou being Kamen Riders, okay?” Mei nodded happily. Shinnosuke’s brain also took this moment to remember something he’d learned before they’d realized that Mei had seen everything.

“Kiriko has a brother!” he exclaimed.

* * *

In the Roidmude’s current hideout, Medic released a Viral Core for Gunman, allowing him to form once more.

“Quite obliged, Medic,” Gunman said, tipping his hat.

“You’re welcome,” Medic replied.

“You’ve revived one of our beloved friends,” Heart said, “You are truly a healing goddess.” He looked at the newly revived Roidmude.

“I’ll help you with your plan, Gunman.”

“Heart-sama, you haven’t recovered yet,” Medic stated, placing one hand on Heart’s chest, “You need your rest. Brain and Chase can assist Gunman.”

“So, Heart’s the only one she gives that respect,” Chase commented.

“It’s fine,” Brain said, “Her loyalty to Heart is something that’s…admirable.”

“Introductions are in order,” Gunman said, “This is my little brother.” He gestured to his left. A spotlight shown on a man in what seemed to be a magician’s costume.

 _“Hello everybody!”_ he called, “I’m his little brother. It’s nice to meet you! Can I borrow some money?”


	2. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are explained about Gou and Mei, and the Gunman brothers return.

“Listen closely, good little citizens!” a person in a clown mask cackled, while his friends in an alien mask and a wolf mask danced around him, “Three big bad wolves are coming to town to raise some hell!” A camera recorded the message and the two brother Roidmudes watched. The elder brother suddenly turned and shot at some objects on a pool table in frustration. Images of the white rider flashed through his mind.

* * *

Gou walked on his hands as he looked around the Drive Pit. Mei looked at the Drive Pit.

“So, you gave Gou permission to come to Japan, with Mei? And he preferred it to be a surprise?” Belt-san confirmed.

_“Yeah,”_ the man on the other end stated, _“Keep an eye on him and Mei, okay?”_

_"Okay, talk to you later,”_ Belt-san said, switching to English.

_“See you again,”_ the other man said, also in English, before hanging up.

“Who was Belt-san talking to?” Shinnosuke asked.

“Professor Harley Hendrickson,” Rinna replied, “Krim’s mentor from America. Mach was developed to be the next generation system, meant to surpass Drive.”

“And Gou was picked to be the user…” Shinnosuke stated. Then the last part of what Rinna said processed.

“Wait! Surpass me!” he stammered, jumping out of his seat. Gou jumped back to his feet.

“Yup, basically,” he answered cheerfully.

“Unacceptable!” Kiriko shouted, kicking a pole near her. Gou moved away from his enraged sister.

“I won’t allow it!” she yelled, kicking the pole again.

“Now, Kiriko, don’t be so upset,” Belt-san said. This drew her ire.

“And Krim, were you planning to make my brother a Kamen Rider all along and never tell me?!” she demanded, walking over to Belt-san’s carrier and shaking it.

“You’re-you’re mad at me?” Belt-san asked. Shinnosuke went over to Kiriko and tried to pull her away from Belt-san.

“Kiriko, relax! Chill out, Kiriko!” he said.

“You two look good together!” Gou commented. Mei tilted her head. She could kinda see it.

“Nee-chan is pretty and all,” Gou continued, “but kind of uptight. But seeing her with a nice guy is one less thing to worry about.” He flipped over to the side. Shinnosuke and Kiriko immediately separated. He flipped up onto a small balcony that encircled the room. “How about I start calling you Shin-niisan?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast,” Shinnosuke said, “Kiriko’s my partner, and I care about her, but…”

“That’s right,” Kiriko added, “I mean supporting Drive is my job, but…” Gou ignored their protests, jumping off the balcony and flipping across the room.

“It’s not like that!” they declared at the same time. They looked at each other.

“You don’t have to deny it so adamantly!” Kiriko exclaimed. Gou jumped onto his bike before helping Mei onto it.

“No, you’re the one that made it sound so bad!” Shinnosuke protested.

“You two…could you…?” Belt-san tried to interject.

“You spoke before I did Tomari-san!” Kiriko said.

“L-Listen,” Belt-san said, “Calm down, both of you.” Gou sat on his bike, holding his gun, one arm making sure Mei didn’t fall off.

* * *

Gou and Kiriko stood in front of a tree. It had all the aspects of a shrine, with a plate that read ‘Shijima Sumiko 1960-2000’. Kiriko was praying while Gou stood a little behind her. Mei was several feet back, giving the siblings space. Once she finished praying, Kiriko looked at Gou.

“Come on, let’s go home,” she said. She started to walk away, but stopped when she heard Gou answer.

"I heard you tidied up your apartment for me, but I’m not gonna stay there,” he replied, “I’ll find my own place while I’m in Japan.” He glanced over at Mei. “Besides, your apartment isn’t made for three people, even if one is a child.” Kiriko followed his gaze to the young girl.

“What’s going on with you two, Gou?” Kiriko asked, “Why does she always follow you around?” Gou sighed.

“I met her when we were in America,” he said, “Her parents moved to America when she was little. They were attacked by a Roidmude. I was too late to save her parents, but I was able to save her. Ever since then, she’s refused to leave my side. She’s even taken to calling me Nii-san.” Kiriko looked sadly at the little girl. “Besides, I know I’m kind of a troublemaker, but I really do love you Nee-chan. You’re my sister and we’ve only got each other.”

“Gou…” Kiriko whispered.

“So, I need you to trust me,” Gou continued, “In what I do, and how I fight.” Their conversation was interrupted by Kiriko’s cell phone going off.

“This is Shijima,” she answered.

_“Kiriko, there’s been a robbery, more people with those wrist bands.”_ Shinnosuke said. Kiriko gasped, catching Gou’s attention.

* * *

“Yo yo! Yo yo yo! Today at noon and the Kuruma Credit Union, the branch up in northern Kuruma! Check it out!” the alien masked member rapped, “We are the unstoppable Slowdown Gang!” They held up their Slowdown bands for the camera. Gen-san looked closer at the video.

“The same Slowdown bands Todagawa had,” he muttered.

“I think it’s a terminal that can cause the same Density Shift effect as a Roidmude,” Rinna explained, pointing at the diagram she’d drawn.

“And there are Slowdown rumors that haven’t been reported on the map lately,” Kyu added.

“So, Todagawa’s case was just the tip of the iceberg,” Shinnosuke said, “We need to find whoever’s selling those bands!” Gen-san checked his watch.

“We don’t have much time,” he said, “Let’s go, Shinnosuke!” He ran out the door, Shinnosuke on his tail.

* * *

“So, you don’t remember anything about the wrist band?” Gen-san asked.

“Nothing,” Todagawa replied, “Not who I got it from or what I did with it.”

“Maybe they have a way of erasing the user’s memory,” Shinnosuke suggested.

“Yeah, I guess,” Gen-san muttered. He went to leave before turning back to Todagawa. He slammed his hands on the table.

“Listen to me, Todagawa. No matter how rotten this guy was, trying to kill him would make you just as bad. Don’t sink down to that level again, got it?” Gen-san asked. Todagawa smiled and nodded. Gen-san smiled and left, Shinnosuke right behind him.

* * *

Brain watched the clip of the Slowdown Gang.

“Give them an inch of power and this is how they behave…” he muttered, “How intensely human.”

“018’s business plan is spreading the word effectively,” Medic stated, “Gunman and 018 mimicked two siblings, a pair of major underworld traffickers. The younger one deals in illegal goods while the older on is his bodyguard.”

“I already know all of this!” Brain snapped.

“Someone needs to protect them until 018 can evolve,” Heart said, “Can you handle it, Chase?” Said Roidmude was slumped over.

“Heart, I saw my number for the first time the other day,” he said, “Just what am I?” He walked over to where Heart was sitting. He leaned forward to look Heart directly in the eyes.

“I have no memories from before the Global Freeze,” he continued.

“Let’s just say you’re a mighty warrior,” Heart replied, unperturbed by their closeness, “And 000 is an honored number. Your only worry should be to fight, my friend.” Chase slowly straightened.

“I trust you,” he said.

* * *

The police gathered around Kuruma Credit Union. Gen-san wore the Blinky Gizmo Mark 2. Kiriko stood next to him.

“You all better be prepared!” he yelled.

“Yes sir!” the men on the barricade replied. Gen-san shrugged off the gizmo. Shinnosuke stood next to the Tridoron, outside the barricade.

* * *

The Slowdown Gang drove towards the Credit Union, until they were intercepted by Mach. Mei sat in front of him, clutching Amazing Circus.

“Density Shift Control Limiter,” he said, as he got off the motorcycle.

“Let’s slow it down!” the Slowdown Gang went to activate their Slowdown bands.

“Activate,” he finished.

* * *

The police were thrown by the activation of Slowdown. Shinnosuke got into the Tridoron and drove towards the source of the Slowdown.

“It’s strange, Shinnosuke,” Belt-san said, “This isn’t the same as the wrist band effect.”

“Henshin!” he declared.

* * *

When Shinnosuke arrived on the scene, Gou had removed their Slowdown bands and had two flowers.

“Here he comes,” he muttered, “Get clear, Mei-chan.” The little girl nodded and hid behind the car. Gou tossed away the now-sparking wrist bands.

“Mach? Gou caused the Density Shift?” Shinnosuke questioned.

“I can’t believe it!” Belt-san declared. Shinnosuke leapt out the Tridoron, tackling Gou.

“Stop!” Shinnosuke yelled. Gou kicked Shinnosuke away.

“Hey, what’s the problem?” he asked, punching Shinnosuke. The red clad Kamen Rider spun Mach so he was away from the would-be thieves. Gou punched and kicked Shinnosuke. Shinnosuke pushed Gou away from the criminals until Mach elbowed him in the back. Shinnosuke let go, but tried to hold onto him. Gou punched him away before kicking him. He pulled Shinnosuke up.

“This Slowdown is intense!” one of the Slowdown Gang said.

“Enough is enough!” Shinnosuke shouted, punching Mach who landed easily on his feet.

“Don’t you know how terrifying Slowdown is for people, Gou?” Shinnosuke yelled. Gou flipped up the front part of the helmet.

“Fine,” he said, the Slowdown ending. Mei hurried over to Gou. Both rider released their transformations.

“Isn’t that why we need to get rid of these wrist bands?” Gou asked.

“Even if it’s for a good cause, inflicting Density Shift on humans makes you just as bad as the Roidmudes!” Shinnosuke scolded, “Don’t sink to their level!” Mei frowned.

“They would have done it!” she cried, “They would have used Density Shift on other humans!” Gou patted her head and put an arm around her shoulders. Gou chuckled.

“You’re pretty straight-laced, Shin-niisan,” he said.

“Stop calling me that,” Shinnosuke interjected.

“But, you see, aren’t we using the enemy’s power to fight evil?” Gou continued, as if Shinnosuke hadn’t interrupted him, “We’re already at their level. Who cares what means it takes to get there? As long as it helps us beat them, right?” Kiriko pulled up near where the two riders were speaking.

“Gou!” she called, running towards her younger brother. Gou looked slightly sheepish. Mei clutched Gou’s pantleg.

* * *

“I’m back,” Captain Honganji greeted, “Man, keeping the big wigs entertained really takes its toll on you.” He’s greeted by the sight of Shinnosuke and Gen-san staring angrily at Gou, while Kiriko stood behind him and Mei sat in the seat between Gou and Shinnosuke.

“Wait, did something happen?” he asked.

“No, just a little obstruction of justice,” Shinnosuke said, “We were just lecturing him.” Honganji put down his golf bag.

“Is he a suspect or something?” he asked.

"He’s the little lady’s brother,” Gen-san replied. Kiriko bowed to the captain.

“Well, well, aren’t you a naughty boy?” Honganji asked. Gou just nodded.

“You still shouldn’t have let him in here,” Honganji added.

“I’m sorry!” Kiriko apologized.

“I’m Shijima Gou,” the young man introduced, “I get the feeling I’ll be a familiar face around here from now on…”

“Gou!” Kiriko scolded.

“I won’t?” he asked, “And here I was, thinking about sharing these exclusive photos…” He pulled out pictures of Mach. Honganji stammered. Kyu scrambled over.

“Pictures of the Kamen Rider!” he stuttered.  Shinnosuke and Gen-san stood in astonishment. Gen-san grabbed a picture from Kyu. Gou handed a picture to Honganji.

“But, wait, he’s white all over,” Kyu said, “Lt. Otta, your descriptions were terrible.” Kyu tore apart Gen-san’s child-like drawing.

“I’m telling you, I know what I saw!” Gen-san stated, “His face was green, his arms were red, and his legs were black.

“You said your name was Gou?” Honganji asked.

“Yes, sir,” Gou replied, “And if I come here, Mei-chan probably will too.” Gou looked over at the little girl, still sitting at the table with her head resting on her arms.

“You and your friend can drop by anytime,” Honganji said.

“Captain, no!” Kiriko protested, “He can’t!”

“He’s your little brother, isn’t he? I’m sure he’s a good egg,” Honganji stated, “And the little lady hasn’t bothered anyone.” Shinnosuke walked forward and grabbed Gou’s arm before dragging him to the corner by the table. Mei looked up sleepily for a moment before returning to her nap.

“Come here, you,” Shinnosuke said as he dragged Gou over to the corner.

“He sure changed his tune quick,” Rinna stated as she and Kiriko joined the two riders in the corner.

“When did you even take these anyway?” Shinnosuke asked.

“Well, I set up my camera and had the Signal Bikes take the pictures,” Gou replied.

“You’re quite the little narcissist,” Belt-san said, speaking through Shift Speed.

“Drive being a cop has its advantages, but it’s got drawbacks too. Am I right?” Gou asked, “There’s a lot of stuff I can get away with that you just wouldn’t be able to, you know?”

“Gou…” Kiriko said. Belt-san sighed. Gou looked at Mei, who was still asleep on the table.

“Keep an eye on her, will you?” he asked, “She’s had a long couple days.” With that, he slipped out of the room. He looked at the two flowers he’d collected from the Slowdown Gang.

“Now, time for me to get this show started,” he said softly.

* * *

Shinnosuke and Kiriko took their seats down in the Drive Pit, Shinnosuke after laying Mei down on a small couch the place had.

“The Mach Driver has an AI program installed that’s handles all the tasks I normally would,” Belt-san explained. Both Shinnosuke and Kiriko reached back for the milk candy, their hands touching as they grabbed it. They quickly yanked their hands away. Rinna was biting angrily at a handkerchief.

“The combat potential is greater, but the system takes a heavier toll on its user,” Belt-san continued. Rinna waltzed forward, planting herself between Shinnosuke and Kiriko.

“Professor Harley must have been working on a way to lessen the impact on the user,” she said, “But that boy didn’t want to wait…I wonder why he was in such a hurry?”

“I’ve been wondering that too…” Kiriko added. Shinnosuke stood suddenly, catching Kiriko and Rinna’s attention. He remembered Gunman’s comment about Japan’s Kamen Riders, Gou saying they need to get rid of the wrist bands, the mention of doing things a cop wouldn’t be able to do.

“I’ve got it!” Shinnosuke said, “That idiot…”

“Idiot?” Kiriko asked, “Who are you calling an idiot?!”

“That’s what he’s up to…!” he continued, “Shift Cars, you need to find Gou!” Shinnosuke grabbed Belt-san from the stand and headed for the Tridoron.

* * *

A young man, completely covered up by dark clothing and wearing sunglasses walked across a dock, heading for a warehouse. He walked up to a camera and held up a set of flowers.

* * *

The younger brother inserted a bill into a spot on his hat, absorbing the money.

“All this money, practically dripping with bad intentions,” he said excitedly.

“Hurry up and absorb the money you made on those wrist bands so you can evolve,” Gunman said, walking over to the younger.

“I’ll do my best!” the younger cackled.

"Looks like we’ve got a customer,” Gunman continued, looking back.

“Customer! Hurry up and pay me! Money, money, money! Give me the money!” The dark clad young man walked in. He tossed an envelope to the younger.

“That’s the ticket!” the younger said, “Now you can use the power of Slowdown!” He held up one of the Slowdown bands. He put it down and looked closer at the envelope. He smelled it, but Chase threw a pool cue and knocked the envelope out of the younger’s hands. It tore open, revealing false money. The dark clad man jumped backwards, pulling out a white gun. He shot, destroying the boxes containing the Slowdown bands.

“Two timin’!” Gunman shouted, shooting at the man, who rolled between two pool tables. The young man removed his coat, throwing it at Gunman. When Gunman flung off the coat, he saw Gou, flinging away his sunglasses. They shot back and forth, Gou taking refuge behind various pieces of furniture.

“Get him, Aniki!” the younger shouted. He fell as a stray blast hit near him. He came back up in his Roidmude form, releasing a wave of Slowdown. Gou was unaffected and shot at the younger. Gunman shifted to his own Roidmude form, releasing his own wave of Slowdown. Gou remained unaffected, shooting at Gunman. He flipped, shooting again. He moved his hood back, grinning.

“The Density Shift has no effect,” Chase said, “Could it be…?” Gou looked at the other Roidmude. Gou waved the Signal Bike mockingly. Chase held the Break Gunner in front of him, jabbing it into the opposite palm.

“ **BRAKE UP!** ” the gun said, as the armor of Mashin Chaser appeared.

“So, this is the infamous Grim Reaper!” Gou said. Chase shot at him, leading him to take his leave. He led the Roidmudes out of the building, all of them shooting at him.

“Wait, wait!” the younger said. Gou kept moving, evading Gunman and Chase’s bullets.

“Come on, wait a sec!” the younger whined. The younger sent a wave of Slowdown in front of him, affecting only Gou and causing him to slow down.

“Nobody messes with our business and gets away with it!” the younger yelled as Gou struggled to move.

“Oh, crap!” he said, turning to look at the Roidmudes.

“You’re finished,” Gunman stated.

“Get rid of him, Onii-chan!” the younger asked. Gunman and Chase aimed at Gou. They shot, but, lucky for Gou, the shots were intercepted by the Tridoron. The effect of the extra Slowdown ended, allowing Shinnosuke to herd Gou to the relative safety of a crate. Kiriko shot at the Roidmudes from behind the Tridoron. Upon seeing her face, Chase held his head as a headache came on.

“Oh, you’re here faster than expected,” Gou said. He shot at the Roidmudes from behind the crate. “Finally, in top gear, are you?”

“Yeah, I am!” Shinnosuke yelled, in order to be heard over the gunfire, “You used the Density Shift to remove those wrist bands before they erased the user’s memory and questioned them on where and how they got it. Then you followed the lead in disguise. You must’ve been familiar with their operation back in America.”

“Nice one, Shin-niisan,” Gou replied.

“Stop calling me that!” Shinnosuke said. Gou stood, carefully aiming at the younger. He hit, causing Gunman to panic and 018 to cry out.

“Time to fight back, Shinnosuke,” Belt-san said, _“Start your engine!”_

“Henshin!” Shinnosuke declared.

“ **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!** ” Belt-san called. He flipped over the Tridoron.

“What are you doing, Reaper?” Gunman yelled. Chase snapped out of his daze and leapt into the fight, ensuring Drive did not interfere. Gunman and 018 headed for Gou.

“Stupid whelp!” Gunman shouted.

“You punk!” 018 cried. Gou dodged the blows, but made no move to reach for his Signal Bikes.

“Why?” Shinnosuke asked. Gou backed up against a rusted barrel.

“Gou, why aren’t you transforming?!” Shinnosuke shouted. Chase took the opportunity to push Shinnosuke away. He inserted a Viral Core into his Break Gunner.

“ **TUNE! CHASER SPIDER!** ” Shinnosuke took the chance to switch types.

“ **DRIVE: TYPE WILD!** ” A silver spider appeared on Chase’s right arm and Shinnosuke changed into his black armored form. They traded blows, while Gou dodged the strikes from Gunman and 018. Gou swung 018 into Gunman, causing the younger to stammer out an apology. Gou rolled between them. As he stood Gunman was ready to shoot.

“Ah, crap!” Gou said. He ran away, dodging the bullets. Kiriko leapt in the way, shooting both Roidmudes in the eyes.

“Come on, not in the eyes!” the younger complained, releasing a wave of super Density Shift at the siblings. Shinnosuke saw the siblings’ plight and tried to help.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Chase said, “Face me!” He drew Shinnosuke back into the fight.

“Chaser, aren’t you Number 000?” Belt-san asked. Chase remembered when he’d first seen his number.

“B-Be quiet!” Chase shouted, striking at Drive again. Gou managed to get between Kiriko and the Roidmudes.

“It’s the end of the line, isn’t it Aniki?” the younger asked.

“Yup,” Gou said, “This is the end of the line…” Gou’s Signal Bikes flew around him, freeing him and Kiriko from the Slowdown before divebombing the Roidmudes. As a couple attacked 018, four Slowdown bands fell to the ground.

“Slowdown bands?” Kiriko asked.

“Yep,” Gou said, “His body was producing them. He was activating them to throw off my movements.”

“You bastard…” Gunman said, “did you-?”

“Yup,” Gou replied, “I already know all about your power. I just wanted to know about your brother’s.”

“You think you’re clever, you jerk!” 018 whined.

“You see, I’m more of a shock and awe, finish it quick kind of fighter,” Gou continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted, “Nee-chan, stand back.” Kiriko looked hesitant before Gou nodded at her. She nodded back and headed for cover. Gou attached his belt and waved the Signal Bike mockingly before inserting it into the Driver.

“ **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! MACH!** ” the belt announced.

“ _Let’s_ Henshin!” Gou declared. His white armor formed.

“You rotten punk!” 018 yelled as he and Gunman charged at Mach.

“Searching…” Gou spun past 018.

“Destroying…” He deflected a blow from Gunman.

“Both done at mach speed…” he continued as he watched the Roidmudes fall.

“Is he going to do that every time?” Kiriko asked.

“Pretty much,” came a childish voice from her right. Kiriko jumped and turned to see Mei.

“Mei-chan! How did you get here?” Kiriko asked.

"I got a ride from Ms. Rinna,” Mei replied, “Meanies leaving me behind.” She pouted as she said the last part. She turned back to watch Gou fight.

“Kamen Rider…Mach!” Gou struck his pose.

“Yeah, we know already!” 018 yelled as they charged at Gou once more. Mach dashed forward, dealing powerful blows to Gunman and 018. He handled it effortlessly, punching and kicking at the Roidmudes. Gou punched the button several times.

“ **ZOOM MACH!** ” He also pulled out the Front Wheel Shooter, striking each Roidmude several times. After spinning the wheel, he spun, hitting both Roidmudes.

“ **FRONT WHEEL!** ” He then replaced the Rider Mach Signal Bike with one that was pink and yellow.

Mei grinned from her and Kiriko’s hiding place.

“This one’s kinda dangerous,” Gou said.

“ **SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL CHANGE! DANGER! SHOOTER!** ” Gou shot into the sky and hit the button on the Driver.

“ **DANGER!** ” The image of a bullet with sharp teeth appeared on the wheel and in the sky. Out of the image in the sky dropped a tiny bullet. Gou stared at it as it walked across the ground before turning into a huge bullet with sharp teeth. The bullet chewed on 018 for a little before switching to Gunman.

“Stay back! Don’t do it!” Gunman yelled as the bullet approached. His words had no effect as the bullet grabbed him by the leg, shaking him around.

“I warned you, didn’t I?” Gou said.

“You okay, Onii-chan?” 018 asked. Gou replaced Danger with a new Signal Bike.

“ **SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL CHANGE! STOP!** ” Both Roidmudes attempted to shoot at Gou. He shot towards them, a stop signal halting the blasts and paralyzing the brothers.

“Isn’t that cool?” Gou asked mockingly. Kiriko had to agree.

“Well, this has gone on long enough,” Gou said, “I better wrap things up.” He switched for a new Signal Bike.

“ **SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL CHANGE! SPLIT!** ” He inserted the Rider Signal Bike into the Front Wheel Shooter.

“ **THE FINISHER! FULL THROTTLE! SPLIT!** ” He shot upwards, creating a rain of bullets that destroyed the Roidmudes.

“ **SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL CHANGE! CURVE!** ” He shot, letting the bullet curve to destroy the Cores. He flipped up the front of his helmet, allowing the steam to escape.

“Picture perfect, right?” he asked, turning to Kiriko and Mei. Chase and Drive were still fighting.

“It seems that Gou has already finished them,” Belt-san said, “The new system is quite impressive.” Chase turned to look at Gou.

“Then he really is a Kamen Rider,” he stated. He moved to attack Mach when Medic stopped him.

“That’s enough,” she told him, “The Gunman brothers’ Cores are beyond repair.” With that, she vanished with Chase. Both riders undid their transformations. Gou laid down, Mei kneeling next to his head.

“Gou!” Kiriko cried.

“How many of them are left now?” he asked.

“88 that we’re aware of,” Belt-san replied.

“Man, that’s so many!” Gou groaned, “But I’m gradually getting to use Mach for longer and longer. More and more. More and more. Gotta hurry.” His voice grew soft as he uttered the last three sentences. He then fell straight asleep.

“Honestly, he’s such a goofball,” Kiriko sighed.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Shinnosuke replied, “I get the feeling that he’s more than a reckless thrill seeker. There’s something bigger going on with him.” Shinnosuke tightened his tie.

* * *

The next day, Gou was visiting the Special Crimes Unit and they met in the lunch room. He held Mei’s hand and two employees were following him.

"Gou, you’re amazing!” one said, “I’ve never looked this good in a picture before!”

“Everywhere I go, all the ladies tell me that,” he replied, sitting down, with Mei taking the seat right next to him.

“I heard you got pictures of the Kamen Rider!” the other one squealed, “I wanna see!” Her friend agreed, before they were interrupted in the form of Kyu, also asking to see the pictures of Kamen Rider. The two girls started hitting Kyu with their tablets, sending him around the cafeteria.

“That boy,” Kiriko sighed, “I’m going to go talk to him.” As she stood, so did Shinnosuke, who brushed past her. He walked over to where Gou was seated.

“What’s up, Shin-niisan? Wait, you don’t want me calling you that,” Gou said.

“Well, regardless of Kiriko, you can call me big brother if that’s what you want,” Shinnosuke replied, “You would’ve been in deep trouble if I hadn’t shown up, right? So, I better keep my eyes on you. Think of me as your brakes.”

“You and me both, Mr. Shinnosuke,” Mei added. She directed an annoyed look at Gou. Gou grimaced. Shinnosuke raised an eyebrow at her form of address.

“It means she likes you,” Gou explained, “You really think you can keep up with me, Shin-niisan?”

“If I let some biker brat leave me in the dust, it’d ruin my reputation as a driver,” Shinnosuke replied, “I can keep up.” They fived and fist bumped, leaving Kiriko astonished as to how they’d bonded so fast.

Meanwhile, Kyu was still running from Gou’s fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	3. Dark Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A famous actress comes to the Special Crimes Unit for help and Gou discovers how stubborn Mei can be.

A well-dressed woman walked down a darkened street, by herself. She paused and turned around when she heard someone run through a puddle behind her.

There was no one there.

She started walking again, but only made it a couple of steps before her phone went off. She paused again, checking her phone. It was an unknown number. She hesitated before answering the call.

“Hello?” she asked.

 _“Hey there, Lira,”_ a male voice replied.

“Who is this?” she questioned.

 _“Why, I’m your number one fan!”_ the man answered. He was hiding behind a set of hedges.

“How did you get my number?” Lira asked.

 _“I know everything about you,”_ the man replied. Lira hung up. The man shifted into the form of a Roidmude and left the cover of the hedges. Lira started to run away when he released a wave of Slowdown. A cloaked Roidmude leapt out in front of her and she screamed.

* * *

Kiriko walked along a street, illuminated by bright street lamps. As she walked past a small clump of trees, Chase hid behind one of them. As if she felt him watching, Kiriko stopped and turned around.

“Who’s there?” she demanded. Chase slowly moved out from behind the tree.

“What are you doing here?” Kiriko asked as Chase walked closer.

“Answer me!” she stated. Chase just stared for a moment as he remembered when he’d transformed into his own Roidmude form.

* * *

“Number 000…” Belt-san said, “That is Mashin Chaser’s true identity.” Belt-san was on his stand while Shinnosuke sat in the Tridoron.

“I always had this…strange feeling when we fought,” Shinnosuke confessed, “And that explains why. So, does Kiriko know?” Shinnosuke got out of the Tridoron and looked up to the balcony where Gou and Mei were sitting as Gou stood.

“She doesn’t need to know,” he stated, “Roidmudes are the enemies of humanity and need to be eliminated.” He flipped off the balcony, landing easily. He then turned and held out his arms. Mei pushed herself off the balcony and fell into Gou’s waiting arms. He put her down gently.

“Is something wrong…?” Shinnosuke asked. Gou didn’t answer, walking out of the Drive Pit with Mei right behind him.

* * *

Gou drove his motorcycle away from the Special Crimes Unit. His face was uncharacteristically serious. Mei looked at him worriedly from her position behind him.

* * *

Chase stood a short ways away from Kiriko, staring at the woman. He was soon overtaken by a headache. The force of the pain had him sinking to the ground, clutching his head. A voice sounded in head, telling him the protect the humans. Images of Kiriko during the Global Freeze flashed through his mind.

“Who-?! Who are you?” he asked desperately, forcing himself to stand, “Why do I remember you? Why…why?” Gou happened to drive up at that moment. However, before he could do anything, Mei hopped off the motorcycle and rushed over to Chase.

“Are you okay?” she asked. Chase just looked confused at the girl.

“Mei-chan, what are you doing?” Gou shouted, “He’s a Roidmude!” Mei gave him her best glare (which was about as intimidating as a kitten) and replied,

“He’s hurting!” With that, she wrapped him in a hug as best she could.

“Why are you trying to help me?” Chase asked. The little girl looked up at him.

“Because you’re not mean,” Mei replied simply. Gou looked on in astonishment. Chase still looked confused. He gently pushed her arms away and stood. He started to walk away.

“Bye-bye, Mr. Chase! See you later!” she called after him, waving. Gou rushed over to where the little girl stood.

“What were you thinking, Mei-chan?” Gou asked, “He could’ve attacked you!”

“Mr. Chase isn’t a meanie,” she replied stubbornly.

“Don’t believe his lies!” Gou said.

“His lies?” Kiriko asked, “What do you mean, Gou?”

“Nothing…” Gou replied, looking anywhere but Mei and Kiriko.

* * *

“Good morning,” Shinnosuke said, walking into the Special Crimes Office. He draped his jacket over the back of his chair. Kiriko leaned back to speak with him.

“Tomari-san, about Chase…” she started. Shinnosuke stared at her for a moment before suddenly straightened as if he’d just remembered something.

“Oh, Chief!” Shinnosuke said, turning to Honganji.

“Ka-bing!” the captain declared as he suddenly stood, “Darn it, today’s fortune was right about terrible family luck.” He was reading his daily fortune. Shinnosuke leaned over to look and Rinna hurried over to the captain.

“A threat to familial harmony!” Honganji cried.

“So, did something happen?” Rinna asked.

“Well, my daughter got home late last night and we got into a fight about it,” Honganji explained. Whatever else he was going to say was cut off when the office door opened, revealing the two employees Gou had taken pictures for.

“Good afternoon!” one said.

“The Special Crimes Unit has a visitor!” the other declared. They walked down the stairs and made a ‘ta-da!’ motion toward the door, where the well-dressed woman came in. she removed her sunglasses.

“Ka-bing, part 2!” Honganji cried. Everyone else stared in shock, except Shinnosuke, who was confused as to what the big deal was.

“Na-Na-Na-Na-Nanao Lira!” Honganji shouted.

“No way! For real?” Rinna squealed.

“Huh? Wait, who?” Shinnosuke asked.

“Leave it to the guy who’s only interested in cars,” Kyu said as Honganji lightly smacked Shinnosuke’s shoulder, “She’s a famous actress.”

“You can’t turn on the TV these days without seeing her,” Kiriko explained.

“Wait, everyone else knows her?” Shinnosuke asked, receiving various affirmation from the others. Shinnosuke laughed.

“Come on, I bet Gen-san hasn’t…” Shinnosuke was cut off as Gen-san showed him a book with cut out pictures of Lira.

“Oh, I’m her biggest fan,” he stated, “Could I shake your hand?” Gen-san walked over to the slightly overwhelmed Lira.

“Stop!” Honganji ordered, walking forward to stand in front of Lira.

“I’m Captain Honganji Jun, please let me know if we can help you in anyway,” he said, “And I’d be delighted if I could get an autograph…” Lira’s agent immediately stepped between Honganji and Lira.

“Um, who are you?” Honganji asked.

“Muramasa,” he replied, “Lira’s agent.”

“So close,” Honganji sighed. They all situated themselves around the table.

“Recently, Lira has been concerned that someone is watching her,” Muramasa explained.

“You mean a stalker?” Shinnosuke clarified.

“That’s not really our jurisdiction…” Kiriko added.

“You’d be better off talking to Community Safety…” Honganji stated, “I’m sulking.”

“No,” Lira said, “I’m pretty sure I’m being followed by a monster.”

“Say what?” Gen-san exclaimed.

“It’s her imagination…” Muramasa tried to explain.

“No, it’s true!” Lira exclaimed, “There was Slowdown.”

“Do you remember the time and location?” Kiriko asked. Kyu headed for his computer, pulling up the Slowdown app.

“Near and alley in Minato, over on third,” she replied, “I think it was about nine pm.”

“Bingo!” Rinna said, looking over Kyu’s shoulder.

“There are matching reports,” Kyu called.

“Please, I need your help!” Lira asked, standing and bowing to Shinnosuke. Shinnosuke looked at Honganji.

“Captain...” he asked.

“Special Crimes Unit, move out!” Honganji declared.

* * *

The cloaked Roidmude sat in an apartment, staring at a set of hand-painted tarot cards. A circle of face-up cards surrounded a single face-down card. The Roidmude flipped over the face-down card, revealing it to be the Fool.

* * *

“An unnatural, irritating, unnecessary Roidmude has been born,” Brain stated. Chase was seated on the front steps of a sanctuary, staring downwards. Brain walked down the pews towards him.

“Chase, reset him immediately,” Brain ordered. Chase ignored Brain’s words.

“Brain…” he said, “What do you know about Number 000?”

“That is completely irrelevant!” Brain snapped. Chase stood and walked toward the stained-glass windows at the front of the sanctuary.

“What’s the matter? Are you disobeying a direct order?” Brain asked. Chase paused and started to look over at Brain. At that moment, he was struck by another headache. Once again, he heard a voice telling him to protect the humans.

“Shall I do it instead?” Medic asked from an overhead balcony, “I wouldn’t want Heart-sama to be disappointed.” Chase pushed himself up and started to walk out of the sanctuary.

“Mind your own business!” he snapped.

“Indeed, this is none of your concern,” Brain added.

“But, isn’t it interesting?” Medic asked, “What will become of him once he learns the truth…?”

“You make a valid point,” Brain mused.

* * *

Gen-san, Shinnosuke, and Kiriko were on set, keeping an eye on Lira.

“They’re filming for real!” Gen-san said excitedly.

“Quiet on the set!” one of the workers called, “Director, if you please. Cut 2, Track 1. Ready and…action!” He clapped the clapperboard. Lira stood in a kitchen setting, dressed in homely clothes.

“Luxury at home!” she said with a smile.

“Cut! Great job, Lira-chan! We’re going to check the shot now!” a worker said.

“Lira-san was scared before, but she’s so composed now,” Kiriko said.

“She’s a real professional,” Shinnosuke commented. Gen-san turned to look at Shinnosuke.

“You can say that again,” Gen-san added. He glanced around the corner.

“What is that punk doing here?” he asked as Gou walked over, followed by Mei who had a small backpack on her back.

“Negotiations are complete,” Gou said.

“Gou, what are you doing here?” Kiriko asked.

“I’m Lira’s bodyguard,” Gou replied, “And Mei-chan is my little sister. Looks like we’ll be colleagues.”

“Colleagues?” Kiriko questioned.

“This stuff is right in my wheelhouse,” Gou answered.

“This is police work!” Gen-san stated, “Civilians can’t just-” Gou cut him off by pulling out a small notebook.

“What if I offer up some critical info in exchange?” Gou asked. Gen-san grabbed the notebook and checked the first page.

“Sunahara Tadashi?” Gen-san mused.

“A costume nut that runs a private fan club,” Gou explained, “He dresses up as security guards and deliverymen to force his way closer to Lira to give her presents.”

“That certainly is suspicious,” Gen-san declared, “Let’s look into him.”

“If you say so,” Kiriko replied. Shinnosuke slung an arm around Gou’s shoulders, guiding him away from the group. Mei stayed close to Gou.

“I think you’re really here to act as Kiriko’s bodyguard,” Shinnosuke stated.

“Sharp as ever, Shin-niisan,” Gou replied, “Next time Chase shows up I’m gonna take him down.” Mei scowled before tugging on Gou’s jacket. Gou knelt down and Mei smacked him upside the head.

“Mr. Chase isn’t mean,” she said, “Stop being mean to him.” Gou just rubbed the back of his head and stared at Mei. They had a staring contest for a few seconds. Gou finally looked away.

“Fine, but when he attacks us again, I’m taking him out,” he said. Mei sighed.

“What are you guys chatting about?” Kiriko asked, coming up behind them.

“Nothing!” they said in unison as the workers packed everything up behind them. Mei looked at them, confused. Why didn’t they tell Kiriko they were talking about Mr. Chase?

Lira finished up on set and said her thanks to the producers and such.

“Good work today,” Muramasa said, “Next is a magazine interview. Be ready in 15, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Lira replied. Lira started to walk out, followed by Kiriko and Gen-san. Shinnosuke and Gou started to follow them when Shinnosuke spotted someone peeking in the window.

“Look!” Shinnosuke said, getting Gou’s attention. Gou immediately brought up his camera and started snapping photos. The man peeking in the window heard the camera clicks and ran off.

“Wait!” Shinnosuke called.

“Stop!” Gou shouted. They went after the man while Mei immediately headed for Kiriko and Gen-san. They appeared to be torn between going after Shinnosuke and following Lira. Mei grabbed Kiriko’s hand and pulled her after Lira. They followed the actress outside. Once outside, Lira was approached by a chef, who turned out to be Sunahara Tadashi. He took the cover off the plate, revealing a heart-shaped box.

“Lira-chan! Look what’s on today’s menu!” he cried as he did so.

“Sunahara! That’s him…!” Gen-san declared as he rushed forward. Gen-san grabbed him in a choker-hold while Kiriko pulled Lira away.

“Dress up time’s over, pal!” Gen-san declared, “Or should I say Coynudeo!”

“It’s Roidmude!” Kiriko called as Lira denied him being her stalker.

“I just wanted Lira-chan to…” Sunahara tried to explain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gou and Shinnosuke were chasing down the man who’d been peeking in the window. He opened a door in a tall white fence and paused to laugh before heading right. As soon as he left their line of sight, a wave of Slowdown came from his direction. It reached all the way to the confrontation with Sunahara. Gou and Shinnosuke shrugged it off, and Gou caught his falling camera. They turned and headed back to the group.

* * *

The cloaked Roidmude appeared again. It jumped between Lira and Kiriko to strike Sunahara. The costumed man turned blue, falling in slow motion. Gou and Shinnosuke caught up to the group. The Roidmude ran away as they went to fight.

“Damn it, they got the drop on us,” Shinnosuke said. Gou handed his camera to Kiriko.

“Those clowns!” he muttered. He attached his Driver as he ran to catch up with the Roidmude. Shinnosuke ran over to check on Sunahara.

“He’s still alive!” Shinnosuke called.

“I’ll call an ambulance!” Kiriko said, pulling out her phone. Lira was seated on a bench. Mei grabbed her hand.

“Why would the Roidmude attack Sunahara, but not Lira-san?” Shinnosuke wondered. He looked down and noticed one of the hand-painted tarot cards. He pulled out a cloth and picked the card up.

The Fool.

* * *

The Roidmude ran out onto an empty ramp. A transformed Mach flipped out in front of it. He shot at the Roidmude, tough none connected.

“Searching…Destroying…Both done at-Whoa, watch it!” Mach was interrupted as the Roidmude shot at him.

“Come on, man, at least let me finish!” he shouted. The Roidmude went to strike when Mach dodged and tried to strike with the Front Wheel Shooter. The Roidmude sprouted bat-like wings and attempted to fly off. Gou shot at it with the Shooter. It hit and the Roidmude fell until it recovered and flew in the opposite direction, almost hitting Mach. He pulled out the Split Signal Bike and slotted it into the Driver.

“ **SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL CHANGE! SPLIT!** ” Mach shot again, activating the Signal Bike.

“ **SHOOTER! SPLIT!** ” The blast stopped in midair and shot several smaller blasts in every direction, hitting the Roidmude and knocking it to the ground.

“Alright, starting over,” Gou said.

“Searching…Destroying…Both done at mach speed!” he declared, “Kamen Rider Mach!” However, when he looked back up, the Roidmude was gone.

“Wait, huh? He’s gone!”

* * *

The paramedics arrived and loaded Sunahara into the ambulance.

“I’m sorry, Lira,” Muramasa said, “I should have believed you. The interview is cancelled okay? Go home and get some rest.”

“We’re very sorry,” Kiriko apologized.

“What were you doing?” Muramasa groaned, “What if Lira had been turned blue by that monster?” Gou leaned on Shinnosuke’s shoulder.

“Gou, how did it go with the Roidmude?” Shinnosuke asked.

“I was totally paying attention,” Gou said, confusing Shinnosuke, “But it still got away.” They could still hear Muramasa berating them in the background. Mei immediately walked over when she heard Gou talking. The man from earlier peeked around the corner.

“I didn’t expect the Kamen Rider I’d heard so much about to be guarding her,” he said.

* * *

Most of the Special Crimes Unit had congregated back in the office, where Honganji was bugging Kyu about running the background check.

“Yeah, I finally got his background check,” Kyu said.

“That’s my boy,” Honganji said, “Everyone, listen up!”

"Sakaki Kouichi, a makeup artist,” Kyu said, as everyone gathered around his desk, “He uses his job to proposition women, but once he’s rejected, he stalks them.”

* * *

Gou showed Lira the picture he’d gotten of Sakaki.

“He’s the one stalking me?” she asked.

“You can rest assured,” Kiriko said, “We’ll be keeping watch for the rest of the day.” Mei stood next to Gou.

“Thank you so much,” Lira replied. They walked Lira to her apartment building.

* * *

Shinnosuke held up a photo to a makeup artist.

“Have you seen this man before?” he asked.

“Can’t say that I have,” the makeup artist replied. Shinnosuke thanked him and moved on to the next one.

* * *

He jogged out of the studio and had to pause to answer his phone.

“Tomari here,” he said, “Oh, Gen-san…”

* * *

Shinnosuke met Gen-san at the jail. Gen-san stood outside a cell that housed their suspect.

“Hey, Shinnosuke,” he said, “He was arrested an hour ago for stalking another girl, a model this time. He’s a real dirtbag.” Inside the cell, Sakaki was laughing. Shinnosuke looked at him intently.

“And a creepy bastard to boot,” Gen-san finished, “Why don’t you reveal your true form, Sakaki? You Hemorrhoido!” Sakaki stood and moved toward the bars.

“You’re into butt stuff, officer?” he asked. Gen-san turned around.

“I screwed up again,” he muttered. He tried to remember what the team called them.

“Roidmude,” Sakaki corrected, “Right? The monster that looks like a bat!”

“I knew it!” Gen-san declared, “So, you’re confessing!”

“Wait a minute…” Shinnosuke said, “You let us catch you on purpose, didn’t you?”

“On purpose?” Gen-san questioned.

“He’s distracting us…” Shinnosuke continued.

“What do you mean?” Gen-san asked.

“If this guy was really a Roidmude,” Shinnosuke explained, “he wouldn’t call himself a monster that looks like a bat. The real monster is still free.”

“So…you figured it all out?” Sakaki asked, “Well, it’s too late now! My doppelganger is stealing Nanao Lira’s heart as we speak! After binding it with terror, that is! Oh yes, the two of us are the ultimate team!” He had a laughing fit and was sprawled out on the floor of the cell. Shinnosuke hit the bars with his arm before leaving the jail.

“Hey!” Gen-san shouted. He turned back to Sakaki.

“You little freak…” he said.

* * *

Lira filled a glass with water and sat down in her living room. She drank from the cup as a shadow splayed across her curtain. A light shone in her face. She put down the cup of water and went to see what it was. She opened the curtain, revealing Sakaki, hanging upside down. She screamed.

“You belong to me!” Sakaki said.

* * *

Kiriko, Gou and Mei heard Lira’s screams from the van and ran towards her apartment.

* * *

Lira tried to run, but a wave of Slowdown stopped her.

“Why are you running?” Sakaki asked, “Come to me! Come and welcome my love!” The Shijimas and Mei arrived.

“Sakaki!” Gou shouted.

“Get away from her,” Kiriko said, gun out and pointed at Sakaki.

“What’s that toy gonna do?” Sakaki asked, shifting into his Roidmude form. Gou stepped forward, pulling out his belt. However, at that moment, the cloaked Roidmude flew in and knocked the other Roidmude away from Lira.

“Another Roidmude?” Gou asked.

“It protected Lira-san…” Kiriko said. Kiriko ran forward.

“That doesn’t make any sense…” Gou muttered. Mei scowled.

“You again!” the uncloaked Roidmude cried. The cloaked Roidmude grew a set of claws. The uncloaked Roidmude remembered how the other had protected Lira from him the first time he’d tried to get her. The cloaked Roidmude held up a tarot card.

 _“That card…are you…?”_ Lira thought. Kiriko ran up the stairs.

“Try and stop me! Lira rightfully belongs to me!” the uncloaked Roidmude shouted. The two Roidmudes started fighting and Gou transformed.

“ _Let’s_ Henshin!” he declared.

“ **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! MACH!** ” Gou joined the fight, electing to skip his intro. He punched away the cloaked Roidmude and focused on the uncloaked one. The cloaked one tried to hit him, but he dodged and got a few blows in on him. The uncloaked Roidmude tackled Gou off the walkway and on to a stairway below. Gou shot the uncloaked Roidmude, ending the Slowdown. Lira fell to the ground as the cloaked Roidmude started to walk away.

“Is it really…you?” she asked. The Roidmude paused and looked at her. Then it turned around and started towards her.

“Lira-san!” Kiriko cried as she came up to Lira’s floor. Kiriko shot at the cloaked Roidmude before the Shift Cars struck it. Shinnosuke arrived.

“That’s enough, Sakaki!” he shouted, looking at the cloaked Roidmude, “Henshin!”

“ **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!** ” He started forward.

“Shin-niisan, Sakaki’s Roidmude is over here!” Gou called from the staircase.

“That one?” Shinnosuke asked, “Then who’s that?” The cloaked Roidmude grew its bat-like wings and flew away, almost hitting Shinnosuke. The fight moved out of the courtyard and into a more open area. Mei watched the fight from behind a pillar. Gou and Shinnosuke simultaneously shot at the Roidmude, hitting it out of the air. It rushed at the two Riders and they ran towards it. The Roidmude tried hitting at them, but they dodged and dealt it some blows.

“You killjoys keep ruining my fun!” the Roidmude shouted.

“Fun?!” Shinnosuke asked. The Roidmude laughed.

“There’s nothing better than the look on a girl’s face as she’s overcome with fear!” the Roidmude said.

“What?!” Shinnosuke asked angrily. The Roidmude kicked Shinnosuke away. The Roidmude shot at them, but did no damage. The Riders shot back, hitting the Roidmude several times. Gou went to attack again when Shinnosuke stopped him.

“I haven’t been this ticked off in a while,” Shinnosuke said.

“Cooler heads must prevail over the flames of rage,” Belt-san stated, “The most effective retaliation is a steady hand at the wheel of justice.” Shinnosuke nodded.

“I understand,” he said, “Let’s keep this as cool as possible.” He held up Type Technic.

“ **DRIVE: TYPE TECHNIC!** ” Drive shifted into his green form. He then pulled out a clearish-white Shift Car.

“ **TIRE CHANGE! ROAD WINTER!** ”

“Now that’s cool, Shin-niisan!” Gou said. Shinnosuke flipped the Shift Car three times.

“ **WIN-WIN-WINTER!** ” An icy wind froze the Roidmude in a thin but strong layer of ice.

“Alright, let’s finish it!” Shinnosuke said.

“Alright,” Gou replied. They stopped when they heard a motorcycle approach. Chase took off his helmet and got off the motorcycle.

“Chase…” Kiriko breathed, turning to Lira, “Stay here, please.” Mei grinned from her hiding spot. She ran over to where Shinnosuke and Gou stood.

“Hi, Mr. Chase!” she called, waving happily. Chase looked confused at the warm greeting.

“Huh? ‘Mr. Chase’?” Shinnosuke asked, looking at Gou. The white clad Rider shrugged.

“Don’t look at me. She likes him.” Kiriko ran out of the stairwell, into the open area. Chase looked at the Riders.

“I am here to reset that Roidmude…” he said, about to say that he would defeat the Kamen Riders first. Then, he remembered Mei’s words from the previous meeting.

_“Because you aren’t mean.”_

The little girl ran forward, hugging him around the waist.

“Mei-chan! What have I said about getting close to Roidmudes?” Gou called. He hurried over to the stunned Roidmude and the little girl. Shinnosuke followed, as did Kiriko. Once Chase looked at Kiriko, he felt the headache again. He once more heard a voice telling him to protect humans. A rain of fireballs came and Chase instinctively covered the little human who’d attached herself to him. Gou saw Chase put himself between Mei and the fireballs.

 _“Why is he…?”_ Gou didn’t have any more time to think about it as Brain appeared. Chase let go of Mei and pushed the girl in Kiriko’s direction.

“What are you doing, Brain?” Chase asked.

“Protecting humans now, Chase?” Brain asked, eyes flicking to the little girl behind Kiriko. Near Brain, the previously frozen Roidmude had been thawed by the fireballs.

“I’ll give you one last chance before being reset, 069,” Brain said, holding up some Viral Cores, “Use that unsightly, dreadful, twisted ambition to defeat Kamen Rider.” He tossed the Viral Cores into 069, causing him to mutate into a giant car with bat wings and bird feet. It flew towards the group. Shinnosuke dove out of the way. Kiriko pushed Mei out of the way and was grabbed by the Roidmude. Kiriko screamed as the Roidmude flew away. Shinnosuke pulled out a dark green Shift Car.

“ **TIRE CHANGE! HOOKING WRECKER!** ” He shot the hook at the Roidmude. The hook latched on and Shinnosuke attempted to ground it, but was carried away. Gou ran for his bike, Chase doing the same. The purple clad Roidmude tried to convince himself that he didn’t want Drive or Mach destroying another comrade. Gou put Mei on the bike behind him. He wasn’t about to leave her alone with Brain. Gou and Chase (now transformed into Mashin Chaser) followed the Roidmude on their bikes. The Roidmude turned around, shooting fireballs at the three on motorcycles.

“There’s not much I can do…” Gou muttered. It was at that moment that the two motorcycles gave off an alert. Chase and Mei were thrown off the motorcycles.

“Mei-chan!” Gou cried as he hung on for dear life to his own motorcycle. The two motorcycles proceeded to combine. Shinnosuke stared in astonishment as he hung from the Roidmude.

“The Ride Crosser!” Belt-san said, “I had no idea the system was finished!”

Meanwhile, Mei sat up, clutching her left arm. It bled from where she hit the road. The pain brought tears to her eyes. She slowly got up and walked over to Chase.

“Are you okay, Mr. Chase?” she asked. Chase nodded, allowing his transformation to dissolve. He noticed the blood on her arm.

“You are injured,” he stated. Mei just nodded. She sat down on the ground. Chase looked uncertain as to what to do with the little girl. She slowly pulled off her backpack. Mei reached inside and pulled out some bandages. She attempted to wind the bandage around her arm, but couldn’t get it tight enough. Chase hesitantly took the bandage from her and wrapped her arm. She smiled at him.

“Thank you, Chase-niisan,” she said. Chase blinked in surprise. She threw her arms around him for the second time that day and Chase hesitantly patted her on the back. he absently noted that the combined rider machines were now attacking the Roidmude, presumably under the control of Mach. When the dual machine descended from the sky, Chase attempted to stand. Mei sleepily looked up at him and he helped her stand. He started to walk towards where the machine had descended, figuring she would follow. She did, after grabbing her backpack and determinedly grabbing his hand with hers. Chase gently removed his hand from hers, only for her to grab it again. He attempted to separate their hands a few more times before figuring she wasn’t going to give up. The two walked up to the group as Shinnosuke and Kiriko walked up to where Mach had landed.

“Let go of Mei-chan!” Gou yelled as soon as he saw. Chase looked at him.

“She will not let me,” he replied. Gou groaned. Mei grinned.

“Chase-niisan is nice! He helped me wrap my cut from falling off the bike!” she said. Gou froze for a moment.

“Really?” Kiriko asked. Mei nodded, eyes drooping shut a little. Mei ran over to Kiriko and hugged her. Kiriko patted Mei’s back. Chase looked at his bike.

“Why was my machine able to combine with yours?” he questioned.

“How should I know?” Gou answered. Chase backed away as Gou moved forward.

“Well then, allow me to explain,” Brain said. Gou and Shinnosuke tensed up. Kiriko pushed Mei behind her. Chase turned to look at Brain.

“The reason the motorcycles were drawn to combine,” he continued, “is because Chase is Proto-Zero.”

“What?” Chase asked.

“Proto…Zero?” Kiriko said.

“Indeed,” Brain replied, “He aided the humans the night of the Global Freeze and defeated many of our comrades.” Chase grabbed his head as another headache struck.

“What…?” he asked.

“I was the one who first gave him the name Kamen Rider,” Brain stated. Chase looked up at Brain, looking lost. He staggered before falling to his knees.

“He’s…” Kiriko said. Images from the Global Freeze flashed through Chase’s mind.

“I’m…” Chase said, “I’m a…Kamen Rider?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Constructive criticism is welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome! I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
